El Rey Y La Reyna
by FerLoveHda
Summary: Como Fue Convertida Marceline En La Reyna Vampiro? Por Supuesto Que Por Otro Vampiro! Marcelee...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno Este Es Una Nueva Historia! Me Llego Esto A Mi Cabeza Así Que Lo Escribí… Por favor No Sean Malos Ok? No Soy Dueña De Hora De Aventura Ni De Sus Personajes Solo Escribo Por Diversión… xD**

**-.-**

F:-Oye Jake conoces aquellos que están hablando con Bonnie?

J:-No, parece que no son de aquí, no los he visto en ningún lado antes.

F:- Que tal si vemos quienes son? –Marceline salio detrás de ellos, haciéndose visible y se sentó en los hombros de los chicos- Boo- Dijo ella

JyF:-Oh! Marceline!-Dijeron algo sorprendidos y asustados-

M:-Escuche que ellos vienen de un continente llamado Aaa, nadie los conoce- Mientras miraba sus uñas y se tocaba el cabello-

DP:-Chicos que bueno que están aquí tengo que presentarles a unos sujetos que vienen de visita a Ooo...

JyF:- Ok C:

M:-Lo que sea "Princesa" –Ellos se acercaron al os chicos nuevos, uno de ellos estaba flotando, había un chico de color rosa, un gato parlante y amarillo, y una chica rubia con un gorro de conejo muy parecido al de Finn.

Al parecer el chico que flotaba no estaba interesado en todo lo que decían ya que estaba de espaldas y con poca atención

P.O.V MARCELINE

Hoy Desperté demasiado tarde para una persona normal, pero lo olvidaba yo no soy normal. Todavía recuerdo esos días en mi pasado en las que podía salir a la calle sin que alguien se asuste de ti. Todavía recuerdo cuando me quedaba algo de felicidad en mi vida, en la que no me preocupaba salir y preguntar si había sol o no, en el que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera sin que nadie te juzgue, en el que decidía mi destino, y no era malvada, antes de que me mordieran y me convirtieran en lo que soy ahora un FENOMENO! UN MOUNSTRO! Si eso soy ahora, alguien que nadie valora por ser diferente a ellos, a quien nadie comprende, deseguro la únicas personas que lo hacían eran dos mi madre y el …

Recuerdo los días antes de la guerra en el que mi padre estaba junto ami, Se Podía Decir que me sentía mas feliz de lo que estoy ahora, pero ahora toda esa felicidad se había ido junto a el, *Suspiro* recuerdo cuando el todavía estaba ami lado…

Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, la seque rápidamente, yo misma no me permitía recordar, ya que siempre me deprimen, por solo una razón… Marshall!

Ya no quería recordar más, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza después de 1000 años. Ese día, el ultimo día en que lo vi., el día que se aparto de mi, el dia en que murió..; Si Marshall Lee el Rey Vampiro esta muerto y ahora muchas lagrimas salían de mis ojos. Recordaba cada momento que pase junto a el y mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, así que tome mi sombrero y mis guantes y decidí salir para dejar mis tontos recuerdos.

Llege al dulce reyno y vi a Finn y a Jake hablando, me hice invisible y los asuste.

-.-

DP:-Bueno, el es el príncipe Gumball, ella es Fionna la humana y heroína de Aaa y su hermana Cake…

M:-*Ejem…* Y el es? –El chico que estaba de espaldas voltio y…

ML:-Yo soy… -Después de eso un silencio invadió el espacio-

M:-T-Tu… -Marshall se levanto despacio sin dejar de verla y floto hacia ella, con una cara de sorpresa y de felicidad juntas –Eres tu linda?- Marcy?-

M:-*Con lagrimas en los ojos apunto de salir* No! Tu estas muerto! No puede ser! Marshall!? –Marceline ya no podía más y se lanzo a sus brazos y sollozo fuertemente-

ML:-Marcy yo nunca me apartaría de ti- Marceline se aferro mas fuerte a el y entre llantos dijo-Nunca vuelvas a dejarme-

ML:-No mi, Reyna… Te amo y nunca lo he dejado de hacer.

M:-Marsh… Te extrañe mucho, nunca he podido olvidarte, Te amo –ahora ambos se miraron a los ojos llenos de lagrimas y se besaron, no era un beso apasionado, era un beso dulce que ambos habían deseado por tanto tiempo… un beso…

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, tenían la boca abierta

F:-¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?

DP:-Ni yo lo se Finn…

-.-

**Aquí Esta Y Que Les Pareció? Si Ya Lo Se Es Muy Corto Pero Se Podía Decir Que Es Como Un Prologe…!**


	2. Chapter 2 Triste Vida

**Aquí Ya Esta El Segundo Capitulo Creo Que Me Inspire Para Escribirlo C: **

**Con Este Capitulo Ya Vas Entendiendo Mas La Historia **

**No Soy Dueña De Adventure Time Ni De Sus Personajes, Si Lo Fuera Hubiera Puro Marcelee Y Cero Fiolee**

…**..**

Diario De Marceline

Hola diario es hora que te cuente más sobre mí, soy Marceline Abadeer, si una Abadeer! La única descendiente de mi padre y heredera de la Nocheosfera. Talvez mi nombre no sea importante pero si mi maldito! Apellido! Cualquiera sabe quien soy.

Mi madre murió en la horrible guerra de los champiñones cuando yo solo tenia 5 años, yo en ese entonces no conocía a mi padre, solo era mami y yo, así que me quede sola en ese infierno sobre tierra que era el mundo, lleno de sufrimiento y soledad.

Yo en ese entonces no sabia que era mitad demonio, si!

No soy del todo humana, mi padre es un demonio y mi madre era humana, pero yo tengo rasgos físicos de un simple humano pero lo único diferente es que soy inmortal, bueno sigamos, a la edad de 7 años conocí a Simon, un viejo que al igual que yo estaba solo en el mundo, el era como el padre que no tenia ya que me cuidaba y me quería tanto que olvidaba por completo el trauma de la guerra.

Me dio un oso de peluche llamado Hambo, mas bien yo lo nombre así, desde ese entonces somos inseparables y aun lo conservo, es la cosa más preciada del mundo.

Este Simon, poco a poco se fue perdiendo y se olvido por completo y de quien era el, al grado de no reconocerme y marcharse volviéndome a dejar sola e indefensa a la edad de 13 años.

Fue en ese entonces cuando conocí a mi verdadero padre, Houson Abadeer y me trajo a la Nocheosfera en lo que se arreglaban las cosas en la tierra. El me entreno para muy pronto convertirme en "La Mounstrito De Papi" y ser malvada como el, pero yo no quiero,

A esa misma edad mi padre se comió mis papas, las únicas que quedaban, de eso no quiero hablar, todavía sigo enojada con el.

Actualmente tengo la edad de 18 años y mi padre dice que ya es hora de hacerme cargo de la Nocheosfera, pero como ya lo dije yo no quiero, pero dice que no hay otra salida.

Se podría decir que mi padre esta en banca rota, ya que cada vez tenemos menos dinero que antes, así que mi papá quiere casarme con alguien muy rico, para salvarnos de perder la Nocheosfera, yo estoy decidida a no casarme y hacer lo posible para que mi padre cambie de opinión.

El piensa casarme con un tal Rey de no se que… creo que se llama Marshall Lee hijo de Honora Y Routh Lee, dueños de grandes empresas que administran varios inframundos como Tierra de los muertos #47, el Infierno y aquí la Nocheosfera.

Yo no conozco a ese tal Marshall, pero de seguro a de ser un viejo rabo verde con mucho dinero.

Yo no quiero eso para mi, debo convencer a mi padre de no casarme, pero debo hacerlo antes de que llege a la Nocheosfera este tal Marshall.

….

P.O.V Marceline

Cerré mi diario y lo escondí donde solo yo sabia y salí a donde estaba mi padre para enfrentarlo.

PM:- Hija, mañana es el gran día, vas a conocer a tu futuro marido –dijo con satisfacción y felicidad en su malvado rostro-

M:-Papá! Pero ya te dije que no me pienso casar.

PM:- No importa lo que pienses te casas, porque te casas!

M:- Pero papá yo… -El me interrumpió.-

PM:-Pero nada, ya te dije y mañana lo recibirás con una sonrisa en la cara y muy bien vestida, ahora sube a tu cuarto y piensa en lo que te pondrás para verte atractiva ante sus ojos.

Subí a mi habitación, me tire en la cama y llore el resto de la noche hasta quedarme dormida.

….

**Que Les Pareció? **


	3. Chapter 3 Marshall Lee

**Hola Chicos… Perdón Por No Actualizar En Un Buen Tiempo, Pero He Tenido Exámenes Finales Así Que No Tenia Tiempo, Pero Ahora En Vacaciones Prometo Actualizar Pronto! **

**No Soy Dueña De Hora De Aventura, Si Lo Fuera Seria Rica :D**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Marshall Lee

Soy Marshall Lee, el rey vampiro y muy pronto ocupare el lugar de mi padre, mi padre era un hombre muy rico, ya que tenemos varias empresas, y cuando digo "era" me refiero a que mi padre murió en una guerra entre demonios y el tuvo la mala suerte de perder, pero un año antes de morir el me mordió infectando mi sangre por completo, haciéndome vampiro igual que el, así que quede condenado a vivir eternamente con la apariencia de un chico de 19 años ya que no puedo crecer más, mi madre es un demonio

Así que yo soy un hibrido, se podría decir un "Vampimonio".

Con la muerte de mi padre no solo herede el titulo de Rey Vampiro, si no también muchas responsabilidades como manejar los negocios de la familia, y ser el "hombre de la casa". Mi madre me ha dicho que para ser un buen rey debo conseguir una "Reina"

Pero yo no estoy seguro de eso, soy muy joven para casarme.

Mi madre me mostró algunas fotografías, que según ella son de unas buenas candidatas, pero la mayoría de ellas tenían una forma demoníaca o simplemente eran mayores, ecepto una, es como de mi edad ,tiene apariencia humana aunque su piel es pálida, tiene el cabello largo y de color negro, unos ojos hermosos y una linda sonrisa, era hermosa. Le pregunte a mi madre por ella y me dijo su nombre… Marceline Abadeer .

Mañana iré a conocerla…

Tengo muchos talentos ya que toco la guitarra-hacha que antiguamente era el hacha de la familia, y también canto, pero a nadie le importa eso hoy en día, ami madre solo le importa el dinero y los malditos negocios. En fin.

Mi madre me ha convencido que debo seguir el camino de mi padre, casarme, tener hijos, gobernar y hacer sufrir a los que no me obedezcan… Y si esta es mi vida, mi aburrida e inmortal vida…

Al Día Siguiente

Escuche un golpe muy fuerte que hizo que me despertara, era mi madre… "Marshall! Ya levántate se nos va hacer tarde" –grito mi mamá- "ahh… dame 5 minutos más –dije y metí mi cabeza debajo de la almohada- "Nada de eso, ya párate que si no, no vamos a llegar a tiempo"-volvió a decir pero esta vez jalo mis sabanas y las tiro al suelo- "Voy"-gruñí – "Si no bajas en te olvidas de tu bajo hacha lo que queda del mes" –ella me amenazo- "Pero que!"-

Me levante corriendo y entre al baño a darme una ducha, me puse una camisa a cuadros, rojo con negro, mi favorita. Me arregle el cabello, no mucho porque me gusta traerlo desordenado, pero algo es algo, me cepille los colmillos y baje a la sala de estar.

"Asta que bajas! Pareces mujer, tardándose todo el tiempo del mundo, y ni yo"-me reprocho- "Si yo también te quiero mamá"-dije y salimos rumbo a casa de Marceline…

Mientras Con Marceline

Sonó mi despertador, una y otra vez, pero cada vez que sonaba lo apagaba. Hasta que entro mi padre, -"Que no piensas pararte ya casi están aquí, y tu hay dormida" –el me dijo con los brazos cruzados- "estas loco viejo, todavía no es hora, falta mucho para que lleguen"- dije y volví a cerrar los ojos- "mira el reloj"-dijo el señalando el despertador-. Mire el reloj con los ojos entre abiertos y solo faltaba media hora, abrí los ojos de golpe y me pare corriendo de la cama, mi padre me vio y sonrío –"debería darte vergüenza, una señorita dormida hasta esta hora, pareces varón!" –Exclamo- "Si como no papá" –dije-

Entre al baño, me duche y tome una camiseta sin mangas gris, mis jeans azules, mis botas y deje mi cabello suelto definitivamente mi atuendo favorito, me cepille los dientes y baje a donde estaba mi papá.

-"pero mira nada mas" –el dijo- "Que"-le conteste – "Así no te ves nada femenina, no se va a fijar en ti"- mi padre me dijo- "A quien? A el tal Rey ese? Es lo único que te importa verdad?" –grite-. Subí a mi habitación, nuevamente furiosa, tome un vestido blanco con una cinta negra en media, ondule un poco mi cabello, no necesitaba maquillaje me veía bien…

Escuche el timbre y algunas voces, me puse muy nerviosa y baje las escaleras tratando de que no me viera todavía, lo que pude ver fue que mi padre saludo a una señora como de su edad y a un joven a su lado, lo mire detalladamente, se le podía notar que estaba nervioso a leguas, pero el realmente era lindo, me ruborize un poco cuando pensé eso así que empecé a buscar con la mirada a ese disque "rey" con el que me quiere casar mi papá; de seguro todavía no llega pensé, pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-"oh! Marceline que bueno que bajas, ven te tengo que presentar a alguien"-el dijo, y fui hasta donde estaba- "El es Marshall Lee el Rey Vampiro" –dijo mientras señalaba a el chico guapo de hace un rato- Me quede atónita y lo único que salio de mi boca fue…

"mucho gusto, soy Marceline…"

**/**

**Que Tal? Bueno Espero que Les Haya gustado Y por favor ayúdenme Con Ideas Para El Siguiente Capitulo… Adiós Marcelee's.**


End file.
